


I am he that aches with love

by zoemargaret



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret





	I am he that aches with love

Bojan runs his fingers through the come on his belly, tracing sticky patterns along his hip. “I'm thinking of getting another tattoo,” he tells Pep. It's still a hazy image, unformed lines and stark black ink, but he can feel it itching under his skin.

“Oh?” Pep picks up his hand and brushes a kiss against his wrist before wiping away the drying come with a wet washcloth. Even though it's old-fashioned and almost silly, Bojan still loves it. He wishes he could come up with something similar, something that would mean as much to Pep as that kiss does to him. But he's incapable of any gesture that conveys affection; all he can offer is seduction.

“Yeah,” he belatedly replies. “I don't know what though.” He catches Pep's smile and blushes at how juvenile he sounds.

Finished, Pep tosses the washcloth in the corner. “Where will this tattoo go?”

“I was thinking here,” he touches the same place he's been tracing his come, right below his right hipbone. “Where no one will see it.” But you, he wants to add, but he knows it will come out as sexual and that's not...not what he wants. No matter what Pep thinks, it's not awe-inspired lust or experimentation or practice. Maybe if he etches it in his skin Pep will realize he means it.

A calloused touch; Bojan does his best to stifle his sigh. “You know that's not true, Kiki. You know the locker room; people will always see.”

He digs his fingers into his thigh and speaks as fast as he can, desperate for this chance. “Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. There are a lot of secrets in the locker room.” This is the closest they've come to talking about it; hope slices through him. “It might be-”

“Bojan,” One sad word and that hope is shattered, shards sinking into deep places Bojan knows he's not strong enough to examine.

“No, you're right,” he forces out, willing it to hurt less if he's the one to say it. “It's a stupid idea.”

“Not stupid,” Pep replies. “Just...impossible.” His voice is raw, and any hope Bojan had of laughing this off disappears; Pep knows what's being said, probably before Bojan did.

Bojan swallows. He was wrong; it still hurts. “I love you,” he whispers, almost under his breath. Pep hears him, whispers it back.

For the first time, Bojan doesn't know if that's enough.


End file.
